Sunshine Mansion
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: When Isle Delfino is covered in graffiti again and infested by Boos, who will stop them?
1. Default Chapter

Sunshine Mansion  
  
Episode 1: A Rude Awakening in Paradise  
  
Note: This takes place just AFTER Super Mario Sunshine, when Mario leaves for the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Our story begins with Ken, whom after defeating his latest villain, heads to the resort of Isle Delfino, along with his friend, a Human/Yoshi anthropomorphic named Yoshette. Ken is excited since this is his first vacation in a while. "Oh yeah. Surfing, relaxing on the beach, the amusement park.", he says, finally getting the chance to visit the Isle. "And the shopping.", Yoshette exclaims.  
  
"Do you always think about shopping?", Ken asks. "Only when I have to.", she answers, and smiles. "Yeah, 24/7.", he thinks. "What the heck is that?", the pilot calls out. Ken and Yoshette get up and head to the cockpit. "That's not right. Since when is Isle Delfino infested with Boos and covered with paint?" "Something's up. Let's land, and see if we can find out what's going on."  
  
The plane lands on the runway (the same one Mario and Peach's plane lands on in the Super Mario Sunshine intro), when Ken notices a few villagers. "What's going on?", he asks. "Some guy that looks like Mario is spreading graffiti all over the island. And to make it worse, some Boo wearing a crown has sent his subjects to terrorize everyone.", the villagers reply.  
  
"A Boo with a crown? That sounds like King Boo. But that's impossible. Luigi took care of him, and Professor E. Gadd turned him back into a portrait.", Yoshette says, after remembering the story of Mario being trapped in a painting and Luigi rescuing him. "And that Mario wannabe sounds like the one that Mario told us about that did this before.", Ken says, realizing that it's déjà vu all over again.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to vacation on a graffiti-filled island with Boos running wild. So unless there's a way to stop them, let's go.", Yoshette said. "But without Gadd's Poltergust 3000 and FLUDD, there's no way to stop them. So what do we do?", Ken asked.  
  
Will Ken and Yoshette find a way to save Isle Delfino from the team of Water Mario and King Boo? And will they ever get their vacation? Find out in Episode 2 of "Sunshine Mansion". 


	2. Sunshine Mansion: Egads! It's E. Gadd!

Episode 2: Egads! It's E. Gadd!  
  
Last time, our two heroes, Ken and Yoshette, landed on Isle Delfino for a long-awaited and deserved vacation. After realizing that the resort was vandalized by graffiti and overrun by the subjects of King Boo, they decided to stop them. But without the two devices that Mario and Luigi used, the FLUDD and the Poltergust 3000, there's no chance on setting things right.  
  
"If we can't get those two devices, we can't stop the team up between King Boo and Water Mario.", Ken said to Yoshette. "I'm wondering, was this a possible plot to get revenge against Mario and Luigi? If that's what those two planned, I guess we'll have to spoil their plans.", Yoshette decided. "Good that you agree. I overheard your situation, and I have just the devices you need." The two looked over to see an old, nearly bald man wearing weird looking glasses.  
  
"I'm Professor Elvin Gadd, but you can call me E. Gadd. So, you two are willing to free Isle Delfino from the team of Water Mario and King Boo?", Gadd asked. "Well, we wanted to, but we don't have the FLUDD and Poltergust 3000. Unless... Excuse me, but do you have any with you?", Ken asked Gadd. "Well, I do have one of each, which means you'll have to stay close to each other so you don't get into trouble."  
  
"I'll take the Poltergust 3000, while Ken gets the FLUDD.", Yoshette said. "If those two were expecting Mario and Luigi, we have a big surprise for them." She removed her white jacket that she wears constantly, revealing her pink t-shirt. Ken removed his red jacket revealing his navy blue t-shirt. "If we're going to be running around, we don't need our jackets in this heat.", Ken explained.  
  
With their new devices, Ken and Yoshette are ready to take on the team of Water Mario and King Boo. On the ferry from the runway to the main isle, they plan their attack. Will their plan work, and can they help the villagers? Find out in Episode 3 of "Sunshine Mansion". 


	3. Sunshine Mansion: Delfino Plaza! The Cle...

Episode 3: Delfino Plaza! The Clean up Begins!  
  
Last time, Ken and Yoshette had just met Professor Elvin Gadd, the inventor of the Poltergust 3000 and FLUDD. Seeing that the intentions of the two are good, he equips Ken with FLUDD, and Yoshette with the Poltergust. Now on the way to Delfino Plaza, the two are ready for their biggest mission ever.  
  
"Okay, so we start cleaning up Delfino Plaza, and then head to the other parts of the resort, one by one. And if we run into King Boo or Water Mario, we do our best to catch them.", Ken told Yoshette, who agreed to his plan. "Shouldn't we alert the authorities first to let them know who's really behind this, and that we're ready to stop them?", she asked.  
  
"I'll alert the authorities, you two start cleaning up the island.", Gadd told them. "Just watch out. Those Boos are tricky." Meanwhile, on the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Peach were watching TV. "We interrupt "Wheel of Mushroom" to bring you this bulletin. We now go to our field reporter, News E.", the studio reporter said.  
  
"I've just arrived on Isle Delfino, and it appears that the resort has been covered with graffiti. This coming after Mario, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, had cleared his name of the wrongdoing. It also appears that the resort is being terrorized by Boos.", News E. said. An Isle Delfino police officer informed him of new developments.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word that two residents of the Mushroom Kingdom have begun to clean up the mess. Their names are Ken, a human friend of the Super Mario Bros., and Yoshette, leader of the female Yoshies. They have been equipped with the two top-selling devices at Gadd Science, Inc., the ever-popular FLUDD, which Mario used to clean the graffiti here prior to the re-vandalism. The other is the house-cleaning and ghost-sucking vacuum, the Poltergust 3000. Will these two save Isle Delfino? Stay tuned to this station for further developments."  
  
"Don't worry, princess. Those two are capable of taking care of themselves.", Toadsworth said confidently. "I hope you're right.", Peach replied. Meanwhile, back in Delfino Plaza, Ken and Yoshette had noticed a Boo holding a villager hostage, and were hot on his trail. "Hey Boody, come back here!", Ken said. "Not a chance!", the Boo called out. "Ken! Use the water from FLUDD to slow him down while I get ready to catch him.", Yoshette called out. "Got it!"  
  
He squirted a bunch of water from FLUDD's nozzle, which slowed down the Boo long enough for Yoshette to get into range. "You're mine!", she yelled, aiming the suction part of the Poltergust at the Boo. She flipped on the switch, and watched as the Boo helplessly got sucked into the backpack. "This Boo is the first step to saving the island from King Boo and Water Mario.", she called out, with her fingers symbolizing victory.  
  
With one Boo caught and forty-nine remaining minus King Boo himself, can Ken and Yoshette catch the remaining Boos and eventually King Boo himself? We'll soon see. "Sunshine Mansion" Episode 4 is coming up. 


	4. Sunshine Mansion: Delfino Plaza! Shine G...

Episode 4: Delfino Plaza! Shine Get!  
  
Last time, Ken and Yoshette had begun their journey, and thanks to some great teamwork, they managed to capture the first of King Boo's subjects. With forty-nine left to go, it'll be tough to catch them, but no one ever said it was easy in the first place.  
  
On Corona Mountain, in some weird mansion, Water Mario and King Boo were watching the panicked villagers. "Hah! Look at them run. A little graffiti and my Boo subjects are all we need to scare the heck out of them.", King Boo said. "Don't get too confident. We're waiting for Mario and Luigi so we can get our revenge."  
  
One of King Boo's subjects entered the throne room. "Excuse me, sire. We've lost one of our subjects to a Poltergust 3000.", he said. "What? I guess that means Mario and Luigi are here.", the regal Boo replied. "Well, not exactly. The D.E.B.S. (Delfino Emergency Broadcast System) says that two other people are cleaning up the island. It appears that they are close friends of Mario and Luigi. Their names are Ken and Yoshette."  
  
"Ken? Yoshette? Ah, I remember now. The main partnership when it comes to adventuring. So, they're here on the island. I may have lost Mama Peach, but I'm NOT losing Yoshette. Bring her to me, and as for Ken, eliminate him.", Water Mario said.  
  
Back in Delfino Plaza, Ken was cleaning up a bunch of graffiti with his FLUDD when he noticed something sparkle. "What is that thing?", he asked. Yoshette walked up to the mess and looked at the sparkle. "That's a Shine Sprite. They're the main source of power here. Clean it off and we'll take it with us.", she said.  
  
Ken continued to clean the graffiti, when the Shine Sprite hovered over him, waiting for him to take it. He reached up and grabbed it. "Shine Get!", he called out. He put the Shine Sprite in his pocket (they shrink if you're wondering why), then went off in search of more Shine Sprites and Boos.  
  
"All right Yoshette, you're coming with me!", the Boo subject said, unaware that she and Ken were long gone. "Aw nuts! Water Mario's going to have me as his personal graffiti target." He flew off to Corona Mountain, where Water Mario and King Boo were.  
  
"You let Yoshette get away?!", Water Mario yelled at the Boo. "It's not my fault. They were gone when I got there.", he said. "When will I learn? If you want something done right, do it yourself." He grabbed his paintbrush and headed to Delfino Plaza in an attempt to make Yoshette his, one way or another.  
  
Can Yoshette avoid Water Mario's kidnapping, while she and Ken get the remaining Shine Sprites and Boos? Find out in Episode 5 of "Sunshine Mansion". 


	5. Sunshine Mansion: Delfino Plaza! Kidnapp...

Episode 5: Delfino Plaza! Kidnapped Yoshette!  
  
Last time, Ken had received his first Shine Sprite after cleaning a pile of graffiti on the ground, unaware that Water Mario (Shadow Mario in the U.S. version, but I like the name Water Mario more) plans on making Yoshette his mama, and also unaware that he's about to find her.  
  
"Just great. I go off to clean some graffiti and get another Shine Sprite, and Yoshette disappears.", Ken mutters, after he received his second Shine Sprite. "I guess I'll have to go find her." Meanwhile, Yoshette was trying to find Ken. "I shouldn't have run off after that Boo, but I did manage to catch him.", she said, after she caught her second Boo. She noticed a strange figure on a rooftop. "What the heck? That can't be Mario. He just left hours ago."  
  
The figure jumped down, grabbed Yoshette, tossed her Poltergust away, and used his paintbrush to create some ropes. He quickly tied her up, gagged her to prevent any possible way for her to call to Ken, and headed for Corona Mountain. "D.E.B.S. ALERT... It has been reported that some shadowy figure with the appearance of Mario apparently has Yoshette hostage. In other news, Mario and Peach wish her and Ken luck in the job ahead of them.", the P.A. system said.  
  
"Here we go again. Yoshette goes missing, and ends up kidnapped by....Water Mario?", Ken questioned. He filled up with rage, reminded of flashbacks when the two of them went on many previous adventures. "He'll pay! No one kidnaps Yoshette and goes unpunished!" He headed to find Water Mario and rescue his partner.  
  
"Ken, help me!", Yoshette screamed, even while muffled by her gag. "Hey, you! Water Mario! Where do you think you're going?!", Ken called out. "That's none of your business. I'm taking my mama home with me.", Water Mario called out. "Mama? Let's get one thing straight. Yoshette's already a mama, but not to you. She has two daughters, and there's no way she'd keep a secret that she has a third child."  
  
"Doesn't matter, she's my mama, because my papa said so.", Water Mario said. "And your papa is who?", Ken asked. "If you must know, his name is Bowser." "So, Bowser's behind this. I'll show him just how tough the two of us are." "Ken, use my tank to shoot water at Baby Bowser.", FLUDD told him. "Baby Bowser? Now I know what's going on! Mario and Peach told us all about it. You impersonated Mario in order to get him sent to prison, so you could have no interference in kidnapping Peach."  
  
Ken grabbed the two handles of FLUDD, and sprayed water at Baby Bowser, which sent him flying back to Corona Mountain. "What a little punk. Just because he lost Peach doesn't mean he should get Yoshette instead.", Ken said. He walked over to Yoshette, untied her, and removed her gag. "I'm sorry Ken.", she said. "I'll never run off again." "Remember what Gadd said? We stand a much better chance if we're together. If we split up, that brat will be after you again."  
  
The two agreed to stick together this time. On Corona Mountain, King Boo taunted Baby Bowser. "So, you still don't know who your mama is.", he said. "Get away from me, or my papa will take care of you!", Baby Bowser said. "Oh really? And how is he going to take care of me when I'm already dead?" "Hey Boo, shut up. Leave my son alone!", Bowser called out.  
  
So, Bowser is back on Corona Mountain along with his son, and they've teamed up with King Boo? Can Ken and Yoshette handle this newly-formed alliance? We'll have to wait and see in Episode 6 of "Sunshine Mansion". 


End file.
